


words I was (not) meant to hear

by peithom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peithom/pseuds/peithom
Summary: Loving with all you can isn't always enough.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	words I was (not) meant to hear

**Author's Note:**

> for: @minhoshipout | twt
> 
> I hope you like it ♡

Minho wakes in cold sweats. _“It’s a dream.”_ he thought. Giving himself time to awake completely, he rubbed his eyes. Unconsciously tears started to flow from his eyes. He lets out silent sobs as he turns to his pillow- clinging to it like a lifeline.

_If I hold onto it enough, maybe it could feel like I’m holding you in my arms._

_Maybe I could hold you again._

**_Maybe I should’ve never let you go._ **

  
**A year ago;**

  
Minho can’t stop smiling. He’s so happy to have spent the past year with someone he loved so much. He feels like his life turned around when Jisung came, like a shooting star that granted all wishes. From the smallest things to the biggest goals he had, Jisung has always been there- never leaving his side.

Clutching the bag containing Jisung’s present in his hand, he makes his way to his boyfriend’s apartment. He planned to surprise the younger, he even told him that he can’t spend the day with him because of work. He figured Jisung would still be sleeping.

Minho punches the code for the apartment, trying to be as quiet as he can.

A few steps in, he hears soft sniffling- from where he is, he guessed it was from the living room. As he approached the room, his eyes landed on his boyfriend in the arms of someone, no- not just someone, his best friend. Minho just stood there, unnoticed.

  
Jisung couldn’t stop crying, he didn’t know why- he did, he just couldn’t admit it. He couldn’t call his boyfriend because he didn’t want to spoil their special day. It was their anniversary for fuck’s sake, and Jisung was moping around- he hated himself for it.

  
“Hey sung, c’mon stop crying- I’m here.” Hyunjin whispered to the younger and held him closer.

  
Hyunjin is his boyfriend’s best friend and somehow, now his best friend too. He’s always been there for the couple. On days Minho couldn’t make it to their date because of work, Hyunjin was there to keep him company. He was the happy-go-lucky type of person, so Jisung immediately clicked with Hyunjin. Whenever the three of them hung out, Minho would always be the one to control their shenanigans. Hyunjin was always the one on his side, the one who gives him comfort.

  
“Sung…”

“I’m tired Jin…” Jisung managed to say in between sobs.

“What?”

“I’m tired!”

  
Minho’s eyes widen at that. _Jisung was tired._

  
Jisung cried harder after finally admitting how he feels. 

“I’m just so tired…”

“Every time he needs me, I’m one call away.”

“Every time he calls, I drop everything right away- no matter it is because he has always been my priority!”

“To me, he’s second to nothing, so why can’t he treat me the same way?”

  
Minho couldn’t move. Jisung’s words ring in his head.   
_But I always put you first. You’re everything to me._

  
“I always try to understand why he would cancel our dates- hell, even leave me while we’re on one but our anniversary!? JIN IT’S OUR FUCKING ANNIVERSARY AND HE DIDN’T EVEN REMEMBER!”

Jisung couldn’t take it anymore- he snapped. He’s having trouble breathing from crying, he can’t control his emotions now. He’s just too hurt.

“I thought he loved me…” Jisung whispered.

  
“I do.” Minho managed to say.

Jisung and Hyunjin turned to him, shocked evident in their faces.

Minho takes a few steps forward.

“I do love you Jisung, so much…”

“I’m sorry for making you feel neglected, I didn’t know…“, Minho choked on his own words, tear brimming from his eyes.

“I just wanted to make sure we’ll have a great future ahead of us…”

“I thought it was for the best…”

"I was doing it for you…”

“I’m sorry.” That’s all Minho said before dashing out. He heard someone call him but he couldn’t understand what the person was saying. All Minho could hear was the ringing in his ear, Jisung’s word playing in his head.

  
**Present day;**

  
_I thought he loved me…_

It’s been a year, and those words still hurt Minho. He forced himself to get up. Sitting on the edge of his bed, a small bag caught his eyes.

It was his anniversary gift for Jisung, supposedly. He reaches for it and takes out a small box, the surface a deep red velvet. He opens it, and he sees the rings he bought a year ago. The small diamonds embedded in the rings glint under the sunlight peeking from Minho’s window. Tears fell from his eyes again.

_If only I paid more attention._

_If only I told you just how much I love you._

_If only I showed you…_

_maybe, I wouldn’t have to hear those words from you._

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this story, then thank you so much.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. ♡


End file.
